


A Break From Work

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “Please, just stay a little longer.”Male Version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920840





	A Break From Work

 

You were having the time of your life! It was no exaggeration to say Russel Hobbs was the best boyfriend in the world, you’d swear to anyone who asked about your relationship this exact phrase.

You’d been having a tough time at work and Russel had been more than aware of this, he was really in touch with his emotions and it never failed to impress you that someone could be so aware of their surroundings and know themselves at well. For you, however, that meant that he could practically read you like a book no matter how hard you tried to hide your emotions from him some days.

Which lead to him taking you out on the date of your life, in your own home, as soon as you were free from work, since you definitely weren’t in the mood from people. It had started simply enough with him waking you up to breakfast in bed, which had made you blush. You'd made him share your food with you, since he had made more than enough which had lead to you to laughing and talking together in bed while eating your favorite food.

Russel didn’t always cook but when he did, it was a pleasant shock and he went all out. You had kissed him on his cheek and thanked him for the sweet surprise, planning to go back to sleep when he met you with a sweet and slightly proud smile.

“Nah baby, that isn’t the only thing I got in store for you,” He told you.

“Really? Can I get a hint of what that would be?” You asked, praying it wouldn’t require dressing up.

“You don’t have to worry, I made sure you don’t ever have to leave our house. Think that you’re down for it?” He asked.

“Oh, definitely!” You replied, happily.

He’d then took you by your hand and lead you to the living room, laughing lightly when you realized that he’d left a small present on the couch.

“You know it’s not my birthday right?” You asked as you sat down on the couch, patting gently on the couch beside you for him to sit.

He joined you and you leaned into him as you opened the medium sized box, resisting the urge to jingle the box and guess what was inside.

“Hmmm. Wrapping paper, you really did go all out didn’t you?” You ask with a smile.

“You’re a queen so it’s only right that I treat you like one,” He tells you.

You can’t help but feel yourself soar higher than you already were and you wonder what you did to deserve such a wonderful person in your life as you press kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” You say.

“Can’t thank me when you haven’t even looked at what’s inside the box yet,” He teases.

“Touche!” You respond and go back to raiding the box.

You decide to take a more practical road since you know it’ll annoy Russel if you get wrapping paper everywhere and he has to clean up everything so you slide off the couch and maneuver so that you’re sitting in front of him on the floor.

In that way, it is kind of like it is your holiday or your birthday and it makes you giddy to think about. You rustle through the box pulling out a bath bomb, bubble bath, some clothes you’d been wanting, new headphones, and a pack of your favorite movies in a little bundle.

“Is this for real? I’m not having some extremely amazing vision, am I?” You ask, with a smile across your face, making him chuckle.

“That’d be a pretty interesting vision considering I’m having the same one.”

“Good point! But really, thank you, this is absolutely amazing,” You say.

You cleaned up after yourself, putting all the wrapping paper back into the box and throwing it away, bragging about your newfound cleaning skills as Russel shook his head in amusement and laughed occasionally at your antics.

You watched a marathon of your favorite movies after that, his arm around you and your head rested your against him. It was the best thing ever, a blanket over the both of you as you cuddled and watched your favorite films to ever grace the screen. You were a little sad when it Russel left for a bit, telling you that he was going to put your things into your shared bedroom while the trailers played.

“I missed you!” You chirped from the couch when he returned, causing him to smile.

“I was only gone for a couple of minutes beautiful,” He answered, sitting back down next to you.

“Felt like an eternity to me,” You tease him as you snuggle back into him.

Later on, you found out why he was gone for a small infinity. He’d been setting up the bath with boiling hot water and bubble bath so that it would be the perfect temperature when you got back. You dropped the bath bomb in watching happily as the tub changed colour.

You stripped down as he set up the music that you felt in the mood for at the moment. You slipped into the tub as Russel got your music to play and made an over dramatic sound of happiness.

“The tub is colorful, full of bubbles, and the music playing is wonderful in my humble opinion. You sure that you don’t want to join me?” You asked.

“As much as I want to, think you deserve some time to yourself after all that hard work you’ve been up to lately,” He answered, slipping out the door after you agreed that he was probably right.

All of that had lead up to right now, the happiest moment of the day so far, you lying on his chest with his arm around, occasionally sharing lazy kisses until you’d fallen asleep. You heard your phone buzz and groaned when you got a clue about why it was doing just that.

You carefully rolled off Russel, so as not to wake him, and grabbed the phone of off your desk. Sure enough, it was text after text about how they needed you at work right now and you were the only person who could fix the issue that had been caused.

You let out a groan and debated if it was optional whether to go or not even though you knew it wasn’t.You were having such a wonderful day too, of course it couldn’t stay perfect, you complained in your head as Russel rolled over and wrapped his arm around you, kissing your head.

“Who you texting at 1am in the morning baby?” He asked and you could hear the tiredness in his voice.

You wished that you could back to sleep and forget about the message but your boss wasn’t exactly a kind lady and you knew that if you didn’t you probably wouldn’t get that promotion you’d been working so hard for and risk getting on her bad side.

“My work, they want me to come in,” You say and you’re greeted by silence for quite some time until he speaks up.

“Please, just stay a little longer,” He almost pleads and you’re melted by his words.

You debate it in your head, knowing spending time with your boyfriend is worth more than a promotion but you’d been working so hard. You figured out what was the absolute latest time you could leave and still please your boss and set your alarm for then, texting your boss that you were leaving now. It wasn’t a completely lie, in your head you were getting in the car and driving away but in reality you were setting your alarm for 15 minutes longer that you could spend with him.

“We’ve got fifteen minutes Russ,” You tell him and snuggle into him, intertwining the fingers of the arm he has around you with your own.

“As long as I get to spend more time with you, I’ll be happy. Wish your work wouldn’t call you in at this kind of time though,” He replies.

“You and me both, darling, you and me both,” You agree, drifting off into a happy sleep in the comfort of Russel’s arms.


End file.
